Plasma Vision
Plasma Vision is the 2nd upgrade of Path 1 for the Super Monkey in BTD5. It makes the Super Monkey shoot plasma balls instead of lasers that can pop any type of bloon, as well as increasing the number of bloons it can pop. It costs $4250 on Easy, $5000 on Medium, $5400 on Hard, and $6000 on Impoppable. Plasma Blasts returns as the 2nd upgrade of Path 1 for the Super Monkey in BTD6. It also makes the Super Monkey shoot plasma balls instead of lasers, but neither of them can pop Purple Bloons without special upgrades. Plasma Blasts shoot at double attack speed and have 3 pierce (+1 more pierce than Laser Blasts). Just like in previous versions, Plasma Blasts allows the Super Monkey to pop Lead. It costs $3825 on Easy, $4500 on Medium, $4860 on Hard, and $5400 on Impoppable. Description TBA Version History ;10.0 Plasma Blasts pierce increase reduced (+2 -> +1) Plasma Blasts price reduced ($5000 -> $4500) Tips BTD5 *In Mobile versions, it is not as good against MOAB-class bloons compared to Laser Vision unless Robo Monkey is bought, since it shoots slower and doesn't deal that +1 damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Plasma Vision is a very useful upgrade in the Flash version because it shoots even faster than Laser Vision and can pop more bloons per projectile. Strategy TBA Gallery File:Plasma Vision.png|Plasma Vision Super Monkeys vaporizing MOABs in BTD5. BTD3_Plasma_Vision_Upgrade_Button.png|The Plasma Vision upgrade button in BTD3. plasma btd4.png|Plasma Vision upgrade button in BTD4 plasma btd5.png|Plasma Vision upgrade button in BTD5 BTD3_Plasma_Vision_in_use.png|A Super Monkey attacking with Plasma Vision in BTD3. Capturen.PNG|Upgrade In BTD5 Bmcplasmago.png|Plasma Monkey's beams moving as the tower itself moves. In effect, this happens. SuperMonkey_PlasmaBlasts.png|The Plasma Vision/Blasts as seen in BTD5 Steam PlasmaVRobo.png|Plasma Monkey vs Robo Plasma 2-x Super Monkey BMC.png|Bloons Monkey City artwork Plasma Vision BTD6.png|BTD6 Appearance 2019-04-19.png|Who Will Win? Trivia *A Super Monkey with Plasma Vision is better at taking down non M.O.A.B. Class Bloons than a Robo Monkey with no Path 1 upgrades. *A Robo Monkey with Plasma Vision can fire 2 Plasma streams, with a higher popping power of 5 for each arm compared to the 3 of this tower. (7 in BTD6) *In BTD3, this upgrade doesn't change how the Super Monkey looks. In BTD4 and later versions however, it'll give the Super Monkey a purple cape and goggles, possibly to prevent copyright problems. *In Co-op Mode in BTD5, Plasma Vision used to be nerfed and it shoots slower, but pops twice as much bloons; this was mostly based on computer performance. *On BTD Battles, this tower (and by extention the Robo Monkey) is affected by lag, and can in some cases shoot at half speed. While on BTD5 (and Deluxe), it is a solid beam of plasma. *On Bloons TD 5 Mobile, and Bloons TD Battles Mobile, this tower shoots slower than double the speed of lasers. This is noticable when comparing its firing speed to the Robo Monkey, the gap between each projectile is larger. *In Bloons Monkey City, the artwork shows the "B" from the chest in a mirror-like view. *In BTD3 and BTD4, Plasma Vision cost the same as the Super Monkey without upgrades. *With the introduction of the Purple Bloon in Bloons TD 6, the Plasma Vision info was changed from "Plasma vaporizes everything it touches" to "Plasma vaporizes almost everything it touches." Category:Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades